1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coating device for coating the surface of the screen panel of a cathode-ray tube with a sprayed layer such as an anti-static layer, an anti-dazzling layer, or the like, and more particularly to a booth structure for such a coating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cathode-ray tubes have screen panels coated with an anti-dazzling layer for preventing the screen panel from glaring with reflections and/or an anti-static layer for preventing the screen panel from being electrostatically charged with the scanning electron beam emitted from the electron gun of the cathode-ray tube. These anti-dazzling and anti-static layers may be coated according to the spray coating process.
Spray coating devices comprise a booth which houses therein a support base for supporting an object, such as a cathode-ray tube, to be coated and a coating robot having a spray nozzle on its arm which is positioned in confronting relationship to the screen panel of the cathode-ray tube on the support base. In operation, the coating robot moves the spray nozzle to scan the object while spraying a coating solution from the nozzle onto the screen panel to form ether an anti-dazzling layer or an anti-static layer on the screen panel.
When the coating Solution is sprayed over the screen panel, dust particles in the booth tend to be stirred up and entrained by the sprayed solution. The entrained dust particles are applied, together with the coating solution, to the screen panel. As a result, the quality of the coated layer on the screen panel may possibly be lower than it should be.
The anti-dazzling or anti-static layer coated on the screen panel of a cathode-ray tube is required to be less glaring than lustrous or more glossy than anti-glaring, depending on the kind of the cathode-ray tube. The inventor has found that a coating layer can be selected through the control of coating conditions.